


Fire and Ice

by a_vause1980



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Piper are enjoying their day off and have a little bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try a one shot. I borrowed this idea from 50 Shades of Grey. As always comments and suggestions are welcome. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It was a very warm August afternoon Piper and Alex were enjoying their lazy Saturday. They had been lounging on the couch leaning on opposite arm rests reading their legs lightly brushing up against each other. Alex would reach her hand down and grab Piper's foot giving it a little squeeze that made the blonde giggle. It had been warm the past couple of days, and there was a gentle breeze coming through the big bay windows in the apartment they didn't have the air conditioning on they were enjoying the sounds of the city. Both women had a large glass of ice tea, and they had left the pitcher on the table for convenient refills along with snacks. Piper would look up from the magazine she was reading to glance at her beyond gorgeous girlfriend sitting across from her. Alex was stunning in every aspect of the word alabaster skin, long dark flowing hair the tips electric blue, brilliant green eyes sitting behind dark-rimmed glasses and full lips that Piper could kiss for hours on end. Alex caught Piper looking then quickly hiding behind the magazine and it made the raven-haired woman chuckle in her husky voice.  
"What?" Piper said questioningly.  
"I didn't say anything."  
"I heard you laugh over there," she said from behind her magazine.  
Alex dropped her book down to her chest and looked over at Piper, who was breathtakingly beautiful her golden hair fell in waves around her face, sun-kissed skin, eyes so blue they glowed and a smile that could melt your heart. She could stare at Piper for hours and always find something new to love about her. Alex went back to reading her book giving the blonde's leg a little nudge so that she could see her smile.

Piper put her magazine down on the table leaning forward on her knees placing her hands on either side on the brunette's legs. She began to crawl up towards Alex when she got to the book she gently pulled it out of the raven-haired girls hands and dropped it to the floor. Alex looked at the blonde who was smiling, Piper continuing to moving forward finally connecting her lips with her girlfriends. Alex ran her fingers through Piper's golden locks grabbing fistfuls holding Piper's lips to hers not wanting to break contact. Piper reached towards the table behind Alex looking for the remote for the stereo. Once she found it, she aimed it over her shoulder clicking the power button music flowing from the speakers. She kept scanning through channels until she found a song she liked something she could dance to. Once Piper found something she leaned back on her knees pulling Alex up with her she slowly stood up moving Alex so she was sitting in the middle of the couch.

Alex looked up at the blonde who was standing between her legs confused and excited as to what was going to happen. She saw Piper's hips start swaying to the music, her heart began to race she wanted to grab the blonde and take her right there but was enjoying the show. Piper's hands moved up her body pulling up her tank top showing just a hint of skin and then continuing up through her hair tousling the blonde locks looking at Alex with a smirk on her face. Alex just watched her girlfriend practically drooling at the sight before her. Piper turned around giving the brunette a view of her incredible ass as she placed her hands on Alex's knees and slowly gyrated her hips on Alex's lap, Alex bit her bottom lip and balled her hands into fists she could feel a puddle forming between her legs. Piper stood back up turning around and saw the look on her girlfriends face she bent over placing her hands on the back of the couch, one on each side of Alex. She hovered inches away from the raven-haired girls lips straddling Alex still swaying her hips to the music. Alex grasped the blonde's hips and slowly slide her hands under her girlfriends shirt over her ribcage and up her back leaning her backward. Piper put her hands on Alex's knees for support her tank top pulled up to just below her breasts the brunette bent her head down and trailed her tongue down the blonde's taut stomach muscles placing a kiss just above the waistband of Piper's shorts tasting the saltiness of the blonde's skin. She pulled Piper back up and crashed their lips together the blonde ran her hands through Alex's hair wrapping her arms around her neck.

Alex spun her girlfriend laying her down on the couch and continued to kiss down her neck and collarbone giving a little bite every so often. Alex reached down finding the hem of Piper's tank top she starts to roll it up the blonde's body. The brunette pulled the fabric over her girlfriends head leaving it across her eyes like a blindfold and keeping her arms pinned up over her head.  
"Al what...what are you doing?"  
Alex brought her lips down to Piper's ear and whispered, " Shhh, we are gonna play a game." She then pulled the blonde's earlobe into her mouth gave it a gentle bite and let it go Piper let out a whimper squirming underneath her girlfriend. Alex reached over to the glass of ice tea on the table and took out an ice cube placing it in her mouth. After she was sure, all the ice tea was gone she held the cube between her teeth dipping her head down tracing the tip of it along Piper's bottom lip. The sudden feeling of cold made Piper gasp, which in turn made Alex smirk she moved the ice over to just below the blonde's ear and trailed a line down Piper's neck. Piper bit her bottom lip turning her head allowing Alex full access when the brunette made it down to Piper's collarbone she pulled the cube back into her mouth and ran her tongue back up the same path, goosebumps broke out all over Piper's body.

Alex kissed Piper softly and then moved her head down to the blonde's chest again holding the ice cube between her teeth making another trail. She slid the cube over to Piper's left breast and moved it in smaller and smaller circles until it finally touched the blonde's nipple. The anticipation and the final action provoking Piper to gasp and then moan. Piper enjoyed the feeling of not knowing what Alex was going to do next it caused her other senses to be heightened. The brunette then lets her tongue swirl around the hardened nub giving it a small bite forcing Piper's hips to rock forward Alex then turned her attention to the blonde's other breast. The cold feeling of the ice cube and then Alex's warm tongue sent shivers up Piper's spine and she felt herself getting wetter at every touch. Alex pulled the ice cube down the tanned skin of the blonde's abdomen making a little circle around her belly button and then leaving what was left of the cube to melt on her stomach.

Alex tugged at her girlfriends shorts and Piper lifted her hips so the brunette could remove them. The brunette kissed up Piper's left thigh letting her lips lightly brush over the blonde's center her breath still cool from the ice cube and down her right one. Piper whimpered and her breathing was starting to become ragged. Alex reached over and took another cube from the glass this time Piper heard it clinking and a smile tugged at her lips wondering what she was in for. With the ice cube in her mouth, Alex again kissed up the blonde's toned inner thigh letting the cube brush her skin every so often. Alex kissed the skin connecting the blonde's thigh and outer lips and felt Piper squirm to make more contact. She let the ice cube touch the skin and traced an outline up and over Piper's mound and down the other side the blonde's hips jerked forward involuntarily. Alex drew the ice cube back into her mouth not wanting it to touch any of the sensitive skin inside.

She let her tongue probe Piper's folds causing the blonde to let out a sigh Alex's cold breath hit the bundle of nerves and Piper let out a loud moan. The brunette flicked her tongue lightly her chilled breath hitting the bundle while her finger traced circles around Piper's dripping entrance the different sensations began making the blonde's breath quicken. Alex slipped one finger inside the blonde moving it in and out and then a second finger still using her tongue on Piper's clit. Alex draped Piper's leg up over her shoulder allowing her more access as she continued her motions. She curled her fingers to hit the spot she knew would drive her girlfriend closer to the edge. "Oh god Alex. Don't stop," Piper said in between gasps. Alex moved her free hand up and began to rub the blonde's still hard nipple tugging it every so often. With her arms pinned above her head, Piper had nothing to hold onto she made fists her nails digging into her palm she bit her lip hard, but a guttural growl escaped. "Oh, Alex!" Alex could feel Piper start to clamp down on her fingers and she knew the blonde was close to coming.

The brunette added a third finger causing Piper's back to arch up off the couch almost sitting upright Alex maintaining a steady rhythm her fingers rubbing the rough patch of skin inside the blonde. Piper could feel her orgasm building it wouldn't be much longer her legs started to burn her toes curling chest heaving. She couldn't do anything but scream Alex's name over and over it was as if it was the only word in her vocabulary. "Oh fuck Alex...fuck." Alex smiled she loved hearing her girlfriend moan her name as she came hard her juices flowing over Alex's hand. Alex didn't stop right away letting Piper ride her orgasm till the last wave. Alex removed her fingers the blonde squirming at the motion the brunette loved the way Piper tasted and proceeded to lick up everything until it was gone. Alex lifted her head up wiping her mouth on her arm kissing Piper's stomach. She put her hand flat on Piper's abdomen and rested her chin on it watching the blonde's chest rise and fall as she pulled the tank top off allowing Piper's arms to fall down by her side. Piper closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Alex's hair letting her breathing return to normal. Alex crawled the rest of the way up until she was laying next to Piper, Piper's arm around her shoulder she draped her arm over Piper's stomach and put her head on the blonde's chest.  
"Al, you know I'm gonna get you back for that."  
Alex smirked, "I know Pipes."  
"I love you, Alex Vause."  
"I love you too Piper Chapman."  
The women fell asleep the breeze blowing and the music still playing in the background.


End file.
